Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for object identification and pricing for waste removal and transport services. More specifically, the disclosure relates to capturing a scene and detecting objects within the scene, and calculating a cost for servicing the objects based on, for example, the objects' volume and transport distance.
Description of Related Art
Current systems and methods for obtaining an estimated cost or price quotation for waste removal and transport services typically require a manual inspection by the service provider. For example, a service provider must physically schedule a time to inspect the user's location. During the scheduled time, the service provider must then manually measure the various objects and items that the user wishes to have removed or transported from the location. In most cases, the service provider's representative may not be able to provide an immediate quotation. Instead, the service provider collects the information from the user's location and provides an estimated cost at a later time. At this later time, if the cost is agreeable to the user, the user and service provider schedule another visit in which the service will be provided.
Thus, in order for a user to have items removed or transported from their location, multiple visits from a service provider must be scheduled, and both parties are required to expend time and resources before a sale transaction even takes place. In addition, the service provider typically manually measures the dimensions of each desired object, and manually calculates an estimated service cost that is likely based on limited variables, such as the volume being transported, and the distance of travel.
To address the above challenges, Applicant has developed a software application entitled “Junk Shot”, by which a user can take a photograph or video of a scene of objects desired to be removed. The user's device then transmits the scene data to Applicant via the software application. Applicant subsequently manually provides an estimated quotation to the user based on a visual inspection of the scene data.
Similar to Applicant's “Junk Shot” software application, CapitalJunk.ca and Anyjunk Limited have similar software applications where static photographs or videos of a scene can be taken by a user and transmitted to the service provider for quotation purposes.
However, it is difficult, if not impossible for Applicant and these other third-party service providers with similar software applications to provide a truly accurate price quotation, as a manual inspection of photographs or videos does not provide precise dimension and volume measurements for the objects contained therein. Also, the interaction between the user and the service provider is limited, as there is no two-way video or voice communication integrated with these software applications. Furthermore, the estimated price quotation is likely limited and may not contain dynamic inputs such as traffic data, toll costs, weather data, variable overhead and labor costs, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that allow a user to receive a real-time, or near-real time, quotation for waste removal and transport services by simply transmitting scene data to a service provider, and where a service provider can quickly and efficiently provide a price quotation using mathematical models that incorporate object and spatial recognition and dynamic inputs to provide a more accurate price quotation than current manual methods being employed.